Hot - headed capitulation
by guren666
Summary: Something was way off. This bed was too soft to be his, Sans thought, half sleepy. And his bed wasn't so big either. Then the events from yesterday came back to him and he blushed deep red, burying head in hands.… This is Grillby's room... Sequel to Echo Flower for my peeps who can't get enough of UF! Sansby fluff. This one is for you.


Hot – headed capitulation

Something was way off. This bed was too soft to be his, Sans thought, half sleepy. And his bed wasn't so big either. Sans sat up and had a look around.

This wasn't his bedroom. The walls were dark blue and bed was so comfy, he never wanted to get up, but he should. Who's bed he was in and why or how did he end in it?

Then the events from yesterday came back to him and he blushed deep red, burying head in hands. He really pulled it off. By Asgore's beard, Grillby...

… This is Grillby's room...

 _I am at his house._

Flabbergasted didn't do justice the feeling he was experiencing. But... where was Grillby? The blankets were done on other side of bed. Sans gulped down. Oh my god. We slept in the same bed. Now I remember. The door creaked and Grillby was standing before me, in his usual black suit and red tie, holding two plates of... hot dogs with mustard. Grillbz knows me the best, Sans thought to himself as he gazed at the purple elemental who approached the bed and sat down close. "I was about to wake you up. I'll be heading to work soon and I wanted to eat with you something."

Grillby gave him the plate with the hot dog and Sans took it, unsure how to act. They weren't on a customer – bartender basis no longer. They have upgraded their relationship to lovers.

Lovers.

It was still hard to believe that a simple blue flower played a huge role in their get – together. In Underground, strong looked for a suitable partner with high **LOVE** , because it was just like that for years. Sans was sure their relationship will not be approved by the community in Snowdin. And Pap - Boss, he'll blow a fuse, or several as he knew him. Such ghastly matters should be left for later. Now...

He should enjoy the morning with Grillby.

The skeleton dug into the hot dog, munching and avoiding the intense silent stare - down of his lover who also ate, but was way too focused on Sans. Said skeleton was nervous under the warm gaze. He wasn't used to someone looking at him so tenderly. He was more used to the annoyed and pissed off looks whenever someone saw the small skeleton. This was tingling all his bones and his hearts fluttered. These mushy feelings, they are back. Honestly, this was all new for him. Grillby touched his cheekbone with a gloved hand, tracing down and Sans stayed still. Wh- what is it?

The elemental gathered something from his face and licked. "Mustard." He stated and Sans got even more flustered. Grillby held his hands and the 'dogs were forgotten. "grillb-"

He was silenced by a pair of fiery lips seizing him. Sans enthusiastically opened his mouth to grant him better access. He vividly heard the fire elemental giggle at that.

– **DING DONG –**

Grillby ignored the door bell ringing and Sans's head was spinning from mushy and fluffy overload. Sans tried to speak between kisses. "grillbz... ah, fuck... the... bell... so hot..." The elemental smirked and deepened the kiss, silencing his skeleton.

He happily gave in to the sweet attack on his senses, holding Grillby who was whispering some very kinky words to the skeleton while he kissed down the collarbone.

"fuck it, grillbz! There...!"

 **\- BAANG!**

"Flaming bastard, what have you done to my pathetic brother?! He didn't come home yesterday!"

The mood was killed. Grillby growled annoyed. "Tch. I've had it with Papyrus. I'll give him a piece of my mind. I've bitten into my tongue for a long time."

Sans watched as Grillby scooted up the plates with half finished 'dogs and put them on a table, turning to face his skeleton. The banging didn't stop. It got worse and he snapped, pulling the small skeleton up. "Come. We'll confront your dickhead brother together."

"what?! grillby, that is a horrible idea!"

He squeezed the bony fingers and Sans looked up at him. "I won't let him handle you like that. I am willing to fight him even."

He would? Grillby would fight the terrible Papyrus for...me?

No one was so good to me. He's too good for a weakling and useless bonehead like me, Sans thought while Grillby led them to the front door.

Sans put on slippers that were thrice his size and realized they were Grillby's. And Boss was yelling from the other side of the door, threatening to tear it down if Grillby won't open up.

The fire elemental held onto Sans' hand while he opened the door and they were confronted by the raging younger brother. "Ahaaa! I knew he was here! But, why is he here in the first place!"

Then he noticed the joined hands and went quiet for a moment, contemplating probably if he wasn't dreaming. Then he decided it was reality. "Brother. Why are you holding hands?"

Grillby inserted himself into the conversation. "As of yesterday, Sans is my boyfriend, my partner and I intend to form a soul bond with him one day. Did that satisfy your curiosity?"

Boss' jaw dropped momentarily, skipping from the elemental to his older, blushing brother. He didn't understand, couldn't process this information. And the fire elemental was far from done. He caught Sans' gaze and smiled sweetly before letting go. He jerked Papyrus inside his house and closed the door from spectators on the morning streets.

The tall skeleton wouldn't let be manhandled and Sans knew he was going to attack regardless of place or circumstances and he stepped in before it got haywire, blocking both from attacking.

"Sans, get out of the way. I will teach your brother a lesson." Grillby said calmly and Papyrus growled. "Ha! You two are so pathetic! Standing up for each other. It's disgusting!"

"So what if I love your brother. We chose what we wanted secretly all along." Sans flared up when love was mentioned. They never quite got to the confessing yesterday. He remembered only falling asleep in the elemental's embrace. Wow, this was way too much for Sans to handle in two days in row. The smaller of skeleton brothers glanced back, holding back the tears from joy. "y- you love me, grillby?"

"I have loved since you first walked into my bar."

Sans was stunned and Papyrus snorted, turning on heels. "You two make me wanna barf. I am leaving. I expect you to be at your station on time, Sans."

He left, shutting the door like it offended him. Grillby sighed. "I didn't need help, Sans. I would have beaten him. And don't think I have forgotten all the times you came to my bar because of your brother's really bad brotherly instincts, if he has any. I'll have a chat with him soon and next time, I won't have any disturbances. He may be the Head of the Royal Guard, but you are his brother, only family he has left and he shouldn't handle you like you're a stranger or some random monster."

Sans didn't know what to say. He was resented by everyone – thanks to Boss, his head of royal guard position and Sans simply went with it. Grillby cracked a smile, once more gently holding his bony hand. "Sans, I am here for you. From today onward, I share with you pain, sadness, but also hope and love. I'll be by your side." He kissed the skeleton's hand and Sans gasped at the romantic gesture.

He found himself tearing up, unable to hold back the mushy feelings, finally letting them loose. "grillby!" Sans was much shorter than the fire elemental, so he grabbed on the signature red tie and yanked him downwards. A bit startled, Grillby let the skeleton kiss him tenderly. When they parted, Grillby smirked, wiping away the tears. "As much as I like where this is going, we have places to be at. When we're both done, come here. I have a spare key. It's yours."

Sans took the offered silvery key and put it on his key chain and shoved it back into shorts pockets. "I'll treasure it. It's the first thing you gave me."

"And there will be more with more time we spend together. But enough for now. I believe we had hot dogs before your brother rudely interrupted our breakfast. Go to the kitchen and I'll bring the hot dogs and I'll make some eggs and bacon. We are grown monsters and one hot dog won't suffice till lunch break."

Sans nodded and went to the stylish kitchen, stopping at the dining table and taking seat on one of the two kitchen stools. True to his word, he was promptly back with the unfinished plates of 'dogs and set them on table. "I'll prepare the eggs 'n bacon. You just sit back and relax." The elemental said while he put on an apron so he didn't get his suit dirty.

Sans propped elbows on the table and dreamily sighed looking at Grillby in that apron. "did i tell you how hot i find you? and not just because you're fire."

Grillby snickered, cracking the eggs into the frying pan and soon the slices of bacon followed. "I can't tell if you're flirting or making usual fire puns, Sans."

"hmm...maybe both."

Grillby had to be careful not to burn their breakfast, so his attention turned to the frying pan and Sans simply watched his incredibly hot lover who rocked not only suits but also aprons by doing his daily routine for them.

Soon he was done and presented the skeleton with scrambled eggs and crusty bacon that smelled awfully good. Grillby joined him by table and the fire elemental resumed with eating his 'dog. "grillbz, **bone** appetite."

The elemental chuckled and 'dog got stuck in his throat. Sans quickly handed him a cup of whisky and he drank up. "By Asgore, Sans... hahaha. I'll have to get used to your witty puns."

Sans grinned widely as he finished his last bits of hot dog and dug into the Grillby special. "grillbz? can i ask you a question? tt concerns what you told b – papyrus."

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

The skeleton swallowed the mixture in his mouth, the flavor reminded him of childhood and the rare memories of peaceful domestic existence. Ah, good 'ol days...

"Did you mean the soul bonding?"

Grillby positively eyed him. "I meant it. Do you not want to?"

"no, no! i mean, i do. i want that. you're the best that has happened to me, grillby."

"Then? What's the problem?"

Sans put down the fork and avoided to look at the fire elemental. "i am the problem. i am uncomparably weak next to you. there will be a scandal and your bar will be in jeopardy... because of me."

He said what was tormenting him all those years when he decided time and time again to not tell the elemental how he felt about him.

Grillby also put down the fork, stood up and went along the table and knelt down to the sobbing skeleton. "Shhh. It's okay. Our relationship won't hinder me in the slightest. When someone gives us grief, I'll simply grill them to dust."

"it's not that simple, grillbz."

"It can be. Come here." He let his skeleton hug him and he was calming down in the warm and loving embrace of the flame that loved him indisputably.

"oh my god. you made a pun." Sans stated after good one minute.

"I am only getting _flared_ up." Now it was Sans' turn to giggle and they disentangled getting back to eating the cold breakfast.

After finishing up their plates, they both checked if they had everything and Grillby brought his skeleton before the front door. Sans wanted to leave alone, but Grillby wouldn't hear nothing about it. "I bet your brother's tongue has already wagged about us in town. Come, I'll escort you to your station. I have half hour before the bar is opening."

Sans grinned. "no need, grillbz. i can be a capable fighter if needed. also, i have a shortcut. can you come closer?"

Grillby leaned down slightly and Sans inserted a chaste kiss on the elemental's cheek, blushing. " see you later. i love you, grillby." The small skeleton winked, snapped fingers and he vanished before Grillby's eyes.

The elemental held the place where the kiss was planted, feeling it burn up. He smiled. "I've known that all along, Sans."

Grillby then left for his bar, counting the minutes before he meets with his adorable skeleton.

 _Author's Notes_ – I a - **door** them too much. Consider this a oneshot sequel and yeah, was it good?


End file.
